A Most Unfortunate Ending
by Snowie-wolfie
Summary: Run, but they'll always find you in the end. You can't escape this one little torment in life even if you are the eleventh Prince of Britannia. please R&R.


**A Most Unfortunate Ending**

Disclaimer I do not own the characters, they belong to their respective creator.

A/N: Even though this is an old work of mine, I really hope you enjoy it and can take a moment to review and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

"FIND HIM! THAT IS AN ORDER! ALL OF YOU ARE TO SEARCH UNTIL HE IS FOUND!" The emperor's voice boomed loudly throughout the castle, echoing off the walls and quickly finding the eleventh Britannian prince's ear, alerting him to the pursuit.

The more Lelouch strained to think of a good hiding place, the less easy it was to think of one. Snatching desperately at these thoughts was like trying to stop water from slipping between one's fingers. Everyone in his entire family- which was quite extensive- and the royal Britannian guard knew the palace just as well as he did. You would have thought that a place so large would have a good selection of hiding places- that was if you hadn't used them all before in the past; this was quite the horrible predicament for poor Lelouch.

The small prince was growing steadily exhausted as he tried to keep to a jog as he moved down a lavishly decorated hall, but his lack of physical prowess was making his a difficult task. _'If I am found, I will be dragged straight back. I vow that they will not take me alive!'_ With this motivating thought in mind, the eleventh prince of Britannia tried to put on an extra burst of speed as he neared the gardens.

Once outside, he slowed and cast a desperate gaze around. He bit and sucked at his lower lip as he still came up empty. "There has to be somewhere, anywhere!" He hissed to himself, left hand clenching into an irritated fist. He struck at the air in front of him, hissing a profanity that would have gotten him punished, then started off down the smooth, cobbled garden path. He thought of hiding in the dense cluster of bushes to his left, then instantly disregarded the idea; it was foolish and childish. He was six, and knew more than well enough that he would be easily spotted among the bushes.

In his anger, the prince tore off the cravat that hung untied around his porcelain white throat. He threw the silly accessory to the ground and stomped down on it, hard. _'This is utterly ridiculous! Ugh!'_ He wanted to vocalise his frustration, but that would have been a dead give-away of his location to his pursuers.

Too late did he hear the soft clipping of boot heels against stone. He whirled about quickly, breath catching as his elder brother Clovis came into sight. _'No! Damn it! I've been found. If I run, he will only follow. I have to play this out intelligently so I can get away'_ He spread his feet apart, gaining a defensive stance as the blond stopped just a few feet away, chest heaving with exertion.

Clovis jabbed an accusatory finger at Lelouch, chin tilted up in a clearly superior manner. He looked all too smug even with his cheeks adorned with a soft pink. "Found... You!" He panted. The prince pressed a hand to his side as a sharp pain twinged across his ribs; seeing this, it gave Lelouch an immense amount of satisfaction that he had caused the other Brit this discomfort.

The violet eyed boy spread his hands, stomping down the feeling of being corner, but it was a hard feeling to ignore. "So you have." He replied calmly. He dragged a heal back imperceptibly, trying to put more distance between them a bit at a time so when he did try to make his escape, it wouldn't be totally hopeless. "Well done, brother. I was so very sure that I had made a clean escape."

Clovis' hand balled into a tight fist as he straightened to his full height, using his free hand to brush his thick blond hair back from his face. "You should know that this is not something you can simply run away from, Lelouch; none of us can." His eyes were glued to his young brother, sharp as a hawk.

As Lelouch took another sliding step backwards, he came in contact with a force that was solid. He had not expected to find something in the middle of a path. A hand planted itself on his shoulder, and the prince realised that it was someone, rather than a thing. He craned his neck back to look up into the displeased face of Schneizel El Britannia. The hand became iron on his shoulder and he knew he had been defeated. He opened his mouth to say something, but no amount of intelligence would help him escape now. He landed an accusatory gaze on Clovis. "You knew he was there!"

Clovis gestured carelessly. "Come now Lelouch, do not be so sore about this. Take it like the man you are supposed to be growing up into." His eyes shone mockingly. "Well, that you _might_ grow up into."

Schneizel guided Lelouch forwards, back towards the palace. "You were warned that this day would come, brother, now accept what is to be. It is as hard for the rest of us as it is for you." Neither needed to look back to know what Clovis was following closely behind. The eleventh prince only looked stiffly forward, dreading what was to come. "I know." He whispered bitterly.

"But just to be sure..."

Something hard connected with the back of Lelouch's neck and he fell, but was caught before he could hit the ground.

Lelouch groaned as he regained consciousness. His skull throbbed with a dull pain. He clutched at his head as he sat up. He sat up on the couch that he assumed Schneizel had laid him out on; but he was not sure why his brother was offering any comfort for the torture that he was about to endure.

It seemed that his awakening had been noticed as Clovis approached and grabbed him roughly by the upper arm. "Come now, no time to waste." He was forced to stand before a stern looking man who held the most hated metal object.

The man studied all present in the room. "'Say 'royalty'!"

Everyone except Lelouch smiled and uttered the requested word as the camera flash went off.

The eleventh prince of Brittania, Lelouch Vi Britannia was determined that next year he would avoid this silly event. _'I hate photos. They are not at all necessary. Worst kind of torture, really.'_ He stomped from the room, already plotting how he would obtain the film from the camera and burn it.


End file.
